


Nightmares and Batjokes and Older Brothers, oh my!

by AlmondRose



Series: Tiny!Batgirl AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batjokes, Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding, oh look another 1 am posting, this is UNBEARABLY CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph has a nightmare. Dick comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Batjokes and Older Brothers, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was done with this series...I lied
> 
> this is the scene mentioned when Steph gets a nightmare in "Superrobin".

Steph wakes up shivering. She rolls over, and she isn’t panicing or anything--but she did have a nightmare, and she knows she won’t be able to fall asleep on her own. She also knows she can not go to her mom, because her mom is _dead,_ and she can’t go to Cass, because Cass is in Jump City right now, so she stares at the ceiling and contemplates who she should join. She considers Bruce, then she laughs to herself, because honestly, crawling into bed with Batman and expecting him to comfort _her_ of all people is absurd. She’s most familiar with Tim, so she gets out of bed and heads over to his room--but the door is slightly open, and she can hear his strained voice whisper-shouting _something_ to Superboy or someone over the phone, so she turns around and heads in a different direction.

 

Before she can register her choice as a choice, she’s pushing open Dick’s bedroom door and padding to his bed. She gets in the covers and tucks her whole self under, pulling the blankets over her head. Dick shifts and she hears him wake up.

 

“Um,” he says, sitting up. Steph squeaks when he pulls the covers back from her head. “Hello there.”

 

“Hi,” she says, reaching for the blankets.

 

“So….” he starts, dropping the blankets back over her and settling down.

 

“I get nightmares sometimes,” she says, rolling over to face the ceiling.

 

“Ah,” he says. “Well, I’m flattered you came to me.”

 

“Think of the options I had, though,” Steph says. She can’t see it, but she pictures him making a face.

 

“Oh yeah,” he says. “Well. Thanks for thinking of me anyway.” They lay there in silence and Steph’s not sure if there’s a procedure for this. She can’t really remember the first time she went into Cass’s room for comfort.

 

“So how does Batman take his coffee?” Dick asks after a minute. Steph isn’t sure how to respond.

 

“Um,” she says.

 

“Black!” Dick says dramatically. “ _Like the night_.” Steph snorts.

 

“That was terrible,” she says.

 

“Terrible jokes are my legacy, Steph,” he says seriously. “What’s the difference between Batman and a robber?”

 

“I dunno,” Steph says. “What?”

 

“Batman can go in a store without robin,” Dick says, laughing to himself.

 

“He shouldn’t take Robin to a store,” Steph says. “Damian would stab all the people.”

 

“Good _point,”_ Dick says, and Steph giggles. “So. So. I have another one. My friend told me I’m starting to annoy him because I relate everything to Batman. What a joker!”

 

“How do you know all of these?” Steph asks in between her laughter.

 

“Check the Batjoke tag on Tumblr,” Dick says. “I invented it.”

 

“Where do Batman’s goldfish live?” she blurts.

 

“I don’t know. Where?” She can’t tell if he’s humoring her of just genuinely curious.

 

“In the bat tub!” she says, and spews over with giggles. He chuckles, too.

 

“Are you also on the Batjoke tag on Tumblr?” he asks.

 

“Maybe,” she giggles.

 

“So you’re laughing, that’s one to check off the list,” Dick says. “But you need to sleep, so.”

 

“No! I like batjokes!”

  
“I know,” Dick sighs. “You are the only one in this house who appreciates the true beauty of a good batjoke. It’s tragic, really. Hey, speaking of batjokes, have you ever heard about the time, back in the good old days, when I was Robin and Babs was Batgirl, and there was the incident with a flock of sheep?” Steph shakes her head no. “Well, it all started when Babs insisted I get a haircut….” Steph sort of tunes him out, absorbing the sound but not the words. She curls up close to his arm, and it goes around her. It’s all very siblingy. She’s never felt siblingy with anyone before. Her and Cass’s relationship is different, she always remembers how she used to have a crush on Tim, and Damian’s just….Damian, and now she supposes Dick can be her older brother. She’s always wanted a big brother. She falls asleep to the sound of his voice telling stories about him and Babs, and she feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and/or criticize constructively!


End file.
